Nothing They Would Have Expected
by Tom-Lovers
Summary: We are not going to tell and ruin it so you'll just have to read it!!!!*New Characters*
1. Default Chapter

Nothing They Would Have Expected  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything you may recognize (some of the people you may recognize have nothing to do w/ Harry Potter, Kay? They belong to themselves. We are just borrowing their great persons to enhance our story.)  
  
We are not on crack! Catnip, maybe but not crack! We're honors students, even if we don't act like it!  
  
FYI: There are three Tom-Lovers. This story is written by two of them. The Deranged Lunatic (I am! Especially when it comes to somebody saying something bad about Lord of the Rings! But don't worry, I don't know where you live!)  
  
And The Obsessive One that thinks she's going to marry Tom. (Tom Felton for those of you who are a little slow) The other one is just that; The Other One! She takes almost no part in writing any of our stories ( all two of them! Including this one!)  
  
WARNING: This is going to be a strange story so, BEWARE!  
  
Chapter One: The Start and New Characters  
  
As they entered the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that there were kids with Professor McGonagall that looked to be about their age. Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear  
  
" Are those four at the front first years?" She looked back at him. "I think they might be foreign exchange students."  
  
Once they were all seated Dumbledore stood up. They were all silent. "As I am certain you have noticed there are a few people by Professor McGonagall that don't exactly look like first years. That is because they are not. They are foreign exchange students. They will now tell you about themselves."  
  
The first girl walked forward. She was tall with dark brown, short hair and she looked as if she could talk on and on. She also looked very enthusiastic. She was not a knock-out but there was something about her that made you want to talk to her.  
  
" I'm Kylee Laird (a/n: This is the Deranged Lunatic, ME!) and I went to Keebler School of Magic in Arizona. I am a huge fan of Lord of the Rings, Ozzy Osbourne, he's a muggle rocker, Eminem, he's a muggle rapper, KISS, a muggle rock group, and I may seem insane to some of you but I promise I'm not that crazy." That got a roar of laughter from the students. " I am also funny at least I think I am. I also talk WAY too much." Another roar of laughter.  
  
She was then sorted into... "Gryffindor!"  
  
The next girl stepped forward. She was tall, with blonde hair going just past her shoulders. She had light green eyes and was quite pretty. She looked like she was very kind and a good person to talk to.  
  
" I'm Sasha Nicholson (a/n:This is the Obsessed One!) from Keebler School of Magic as well, unfortunately I have the bad luck of knowing the Crazy One down there," she pointed to Kylee. "Unlike her I am not a crazy lunitc,although I do have tendenceies to be a little strange! I don't know what to say um..I like to play basketball and enjoy watching baseball.They are both muggle sports.Well I guess that is pretty much it."  
  
She was sorted into.. "Slytherin!", much to everyone's surprise, she looked too nice to be in there, and secretly Draco's delight.  
  
The next one to step forward was a boy (the only one!) He was tall, also, with short curly black hair. His eyes were hazel. When all the girls got a good look at him they gasped. He was very attractive. He looked like a bit of a bad boy yet sweet at the same time.  
  
"I'm Orlando Bloom. I am from LMI. I don't have anything to say about myself. I'm not really that interesting."  
  
He was sorted into... "Ravenclaw!" The girls of Ravenclaw were excited about this.  
  
The last girl of the four stepped forward. She was very pretty and kind looking. She had bright blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Hillary Duff. I like to shop and well shop. I want to be an actress and that's about it. Oh.. I'm from San Diego Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
She was sorted into... "Hufflepuff!"  
  
After the exchange students were sorted the feast went on as it usually did with a couple of exceptions. Sasha was seen glancing at Draco every three seconds, while Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Kylee seemed to position herself closest to the Ravenclaw table, near Orland too. He actually turned around and asked her how she liked Hogwarts so far. They walked out of the Great Hall talking. Ron, meanwhile couldn't take his eyes off Hillary. She was caught glancing at him. "Do you think she fancies me?" He asked Harry. " I think the red hair caught her attention. Probably looked like your head was on fire." That earned him a punch in the arm.  
A/N: They are in their 7th year.  
  
That is all for now! I love Orlando!!!  
  
- The Deranged Lunatic  
  
Please tell us what you think! 


	2. Happenings

Chapter Two : Happenings Deranged Lunatic and Obbsessed One are still the authors! A/N: Be afraid, be very afraid, she's obbsessed and I'm crazy , BAD combination. Yes, that's us in the story. We figured that we would be closer to making things come true if it was in writing somewhere. Wohoo! Stories starting after the : $$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ The next day they had off. They didn't have to start classes until Monday (it's Saturday). The trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione for those of you who are a little slow) decided to go outside and hang out by the lake. When they got there Hilary was there, much to Ron's delight. They walked over to her. "Hi!" She said when she saw them. Ron's face turned almost as red as his hair. "Hello," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry and the red one is Ron." Ron turned redder (doesn't seem very likely but..). "Nice to meet you," Hilary said, "all of you." She added even though she was looking straight at Ron. "We'll just be leaving," Hermione said dragging Harry with her. "What'd you do that for. Watching them making eyes at each other was amusing." Harry said when Hermione had dragged him away. "They obviously wanted to be alone Harry." Harry was really thinking This is awesome! Time alone with 'Mione. Maybe I can get up the nerve to tell her how I really feel. "Hello, Harry are you in there?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm here. Did you say something?" She did say something but didn't want to repeat it. "No." Why don't I just get up the nerve and tell him how I feel. Hermione thought. "Hermione I...umm... I don't know how to tell you this.."He started."You can tell me anything Harry", she told him. "I like you as... more than a friend, and I was wondering if you might be my girlfriend?"Hermione was so happy, she couldn't believe that the boy of her dreams was asking her out!! "Of course I will."She hugged him. "Want to go see of Hilary and Ron are a couple yet?" He put an arm around her waist. "That should be amusing. Let's go." Meanwhile... In the Slytherin common room Sasha was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson thinking, How did I get into this conversation with a b**** like Pansy, when Draco walked over and said " Pansy, why are you boring the new student with your idiotic chattering? She should be with Pot-head, the Weasle, and the Mudblood." Sasha was livid. "Why should I be with them?!" Draco looked at her mildly. " Because you are such a f**king goody-goody." "I'm a goody-goody and you're a f**king dick!!! What difference does it make, as*hole?!" She then stormed out of the room. Somewhere, Some Time Later... Kylee and Orlando were discussing why Aragorn and Arwen were such a good couple. They had been talking for about an hour when he said out of the blue,"We have so much in common and that's why we should be together. I mean uh... They have so much in common and that's why they should be together." Kylee looked puzzled. "It would have seemed like a mistake had you said we once but you said it twice. Orlando.." He sighed. " I said we and I meant we. In the short time we talked I felt as if we really connected, that we were very a like." Kylee looked like she was about to laugh. "What's so funny?" Orlando asked. "Nothing. You just aren't very used to me." Orlando was confused. "Why do you say that?" "You don't have to give me reasons or explain yourself. I can understand that, I am me. Not very many people don't like me,and those who don't who cares! You aren't an exception." Orlando laughed. "I'm beginning to understand you now." It was Kylee's turn to look confused. "You are?" He nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 


End file.
